


[芽X鹿队]新来的复仇者

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: summary：鹿队负责看管即将参与血清计划的Steve。比起复仇者，他觉得对方勉强也就能当吉祥物罢了，而那只舞的意义也完全改变。一个角色互换的一发完故事。他们的美好存在每一个平行宇宙里，永远不会消失。





	[芽X鹿队]新来的复仇者

Fury把黄色文件夹丢到自己面前时，本该休假的Bucky无可奈何地皱起眉。他打量着首页银色曲别针夹着的照片。  
一棵豆芽菜，他很快下了第一印象。  
   
“吉祥物的话，有小浣熊就足够了。这小子有什么超能力？甜心攻击？”有点得意于自己的笑话，Bucky忍不住歪起嘴角，“还是给你的猫找到了新玩伴？”  
Fury回瞪了他一眼，确实是字面意义上的一眼，“目前还是个普通人，血清计划的招募人员。未来的新复仇者。三天后正式注射，这几天由你负责看管他！”  
   
姓名：Steve Grant Rogers  
病史：猩红热、色盲、哮喘、心悸……  
大大的4F显眼瞩目。  
简直虚弱不堪，惨不忍睹。  
   
“我们的标准什么时候变得这么低？”虽然对方有些可怜，但Bucky还是忍不住吐槽起来，这种孩子难道不应该老实待在家里？  
“我以为至少生气会变绿，或者能帮大家充充电？”  
 “血清风险非常高，符合博士条件的人就更少。能招募到志愿者就谢天谢地吧！”Fury补充了一句，“从这点看，他称得上非常有勇气。”  
   
出生地：布鲁克林。  
这倒是和自己拉近了点距离。

看管小孩的任务明明Phil就可以搞定，Bucky对难得的休假心有不甘，亨廷顿的海风明明都近在发间，蓝色冲浪板都已经举起来了。

“Wanda教他红色魔法？还是让Vision来传授穿墙之术？”Fury摊着双手，耸了下肩，对他满脸的不情愿做着回应，“复仇者第三基地在重建中，我们人手不够。休假的队长就应该在这种时候挺身而出！教教他基础格斗技和枪械知识，全当消磨时间，对你而言轻松又愉快。牺牲的假期，我一定加倍补上！”

Bucky撇着嘴，粗略翻阅着后面几页资料，在心里重复了一下Steve这个名字。  
 “Nat明天会去接她过来。”  
“好吧。只要别是个碍手碍脚的笨蛋就行。”他合上文件夹，在两手间无趣地敲打了一下。  
   
“Bucky！”  
在走出办公室前，Fury又叫住了他，面色凝重起来，“如果血清计划出问题，他没能成为我们的伙伴。我想你明白我的意思，更知道应该第一时间怎么做！”  
“收到。”  
他头也没回地答应了。大概又要做一次恶人，扮演拉弥亚的角色。  
这才是Fury找自己的真正原因。脏活总是自己的，这点还是没变。

 

第一次见到Steve是在地下格斗训练场。Bucky正做着第五组倒立撑，眼角瞥到Nat皮裤紧裹着的双腿和红底高跟鞋。他立刻收紧腰腹肌肉，将双腿放下，调整回正常站姿。发现红发美女身后跟着个矮瘦小子。

“Steve！这位就是你未来三天的保姆，Barnes小姐！”Nat坏笑起来，做了个非常夸张的弯腰伸臂动作，甚至还曲了下膝。

Bucky回敬一个白眼，拿起白毛巾擦着汗，发现他正略带惊讶地盯着自己的金属手臂。银色义肢太过显眼，Bucky早已经习惯这种心思复杂的好奇注视。金发小子穿着件白衬衫，黄色外套异常宽松的挂在他身上。蓝色的眼睛带着些紧张，但没有丝毫迷惑。

“Bucky Barnes。”他主动报上姓名，成熟大人标准的伸手示好。听到声音，对方才回过神来。握住自己右手的小胳膊真比面条还细。  
“您好！我是Steve Rogers…”  
Nat将行李包扔到他面前，便转身离开。  
“祝你们相处愉快！”

相比保姆，Bucky觉得自己更是位导游。他介绍了安排的房间、公共设施区域，以及最重要的餐厅。其实自己没必要做亲自做这些，但Fury最后的话让他平添了几分罪恶感，对Steve的态度也不忍心恶劣起来。

诺大基地的一切都让布鲁克林来的小个子兴奋不已。他单纯的眼神像个新生儿在打量世界，但又极度克制，没有问任何出格问题。这让Bucky对他的好感度增加不少。不过，当vision穿过墙面突然出现在他们眼前，和Bucky非常平常地打了个招呼，他像第一次在科嘉岛做恐怖云霄飞车的小男孩，张大了嘴巴，眼神里全是震惊、期待与欣喜。这让Bucky偷笑起来，更觉得他单纯得没法让人讨厌了。

漫不经心地翻着黄色文件夹里最后一页的空白体能测试表。“200个俯卧撑…”Bucky嘟囔了一句，“然后…”  
Steve立刻趴在了地上！  
“我不是说马上在这里！”Bucky大笑起来，“Steve，是不是我说什么你都会立刻执行？”

小豆芽立刻爬了起来，站得笔直，用全身力气大声做着回答，“是的！Barnes先生！我会认真完成！请别再给不合格！我已经下定决心参加血清计划！”

“你到底为什么这么想参与血清计划？”Bucky被他弄得有些哭笑不得，在胸前交叉着双臂盯着对方。虽然计划细节Bucky了解甚少，但那个黄色文件夹和fury的话，都让他明白那是风险极高的人体改造项目。Steve对风险的了解应该只多不少。

“因为我无法再忍受孤立无援……”

被对方清透的蓝眼睛回复着，不知为何，孤立无援这句话，让Bucky心里咯噔了一下。一个小石块突然滚入空洞洞的枯树洞里，并留下一串回音。

“今天先完成这张体能测试表。明天我带你去见博士。由他决定具体时间，OK？”他用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖，“放轻松。我们这不是军队。”  
Steve猛点着头。  
而一种同情怜悯，甚至是感同身受的思绪开始翻涌起来。

第二天，当Bucky将惨不忍睹的测试表和一脸无畏的Steve带到博士办公室时，作为临时监护人，他都有些羞愧。

“指标绝对值不重要，我只是需要确定这些时间没有剧烈变化，不然得大幅修改剂量。”Dr. Abraham Erskine的微笑是种安慰，“谢谢你，cap.”  
“职责所在。”靠在门边的Bucky礼貌性地随口回了一句。

博士转身直视着坐在自己对面的Steve，“我得再和你强调一遍风险，Steve。”博士摘下眼镜，轻轻擦拭又带上。  
“血清会让好的变得更好，让坏得变得更坏。我选择你是因为你的善良。所以，无论发生什么，请记得我们之前的谈话，记得自己的初衷。”

“我只想保护和我一样的弱者，证明他们并不孤单。”Steve语气坚定，而Bucky听着对方高尚到幼稚的话语，垂眼看着地面。他的被监护人是个善良到自我牺牲的笨蛋。

从博士办公室出来，已到午饭时间。在公共就餐区，Steve拉了下白色餐椅，挨着自己坐下来。他的餐盘里只有些土豆、西兰花、煎蛋和几片培根。吃得真有点少，Bucky想着档案里的那些病史，有点心疼。

“Steve……”他有点犹豫，眼里更有些动摇，“如果你注射结束后…我是说如果…看见我举着匕首……什么都别想，立刻逃走…”  
他过于刻意地咀嚼着口里的牛肉，目视前方，没有敢看Steve的反应。Bucky也不知道自己究竟在害怕什么。

Steve有些迷惑地看着眼前这位超级英雄的侧脸，停顿片刻，“可是一旦逃跑，就只能永远逃跑…”

 

“我说得明确点！Steve！”对方似乎并没有理解自己的意思，Bucky莫名火大起来，“如果血清计划失败！你成为一个残次品，甚至是危险品！第一时间清除掉你，这是我的任务！不然你以为美国队长闲到会照顾你这种……”  
这种…这种什么呢？  
意识到自己失态和无理，Bucky把后半句话收了回去，用叉子用力剁了几下盘中的牛肉。

“我很抱歉……”Steve翻了下焗土豆块，“无论发生什么，高兴的事或悲伤的事，我无人关心，无人分享。似乎因为天生弱小的我被隔离于这个世界之外。我不愿意接受孤立无援的事实，更想为和我相同的弱者做点什么。既然选择了参与这个计划，我也坦然接受一切后果。我不想再畏手畏脚地躲在阴暗角落里终其一生。”

Steve喝了口水，蓝眼睛更加明亮起来，“第一眼见到您，您整个人都像那个金属手臂般闪着光。想象着能成为您身边的一员，让我更加坚信这个决定没有错！”

孤立无援？  
是个冬天，飘着大雪。扶着受伤的胳膊，一个人在满眼白色的暴雪中寻找回家的路。在倒地不支时，救下自己的却是敌人。  
在随后的七十年里，自己独自与记忆战斗，独自以一个机器、一件武器、一份资产的身份执行着各类丑恶暗杀活动。大部分的自我活了下来，但一部分已经永远死去。  
自己记得杀过的每一个人。每个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，黑夜里也永远只有自己，也只有自己能明白这份恐怖的重量压得胸口无法呼吸。即使恢复记忆，加入复仇者联盟，甚至获得赦免，成为美国队长，Bucky依旧偏好独来独往。因为，孤独已经变成一种习惯。

“其实我们有点像…但又不一样…”Bucky苦笑起来，“你是个选择奉献自己的好人。而我选择加入复仇者更像是一种赎罪，为了说服自己，hi！Barnes你还是个好人，私心而已……”

“也说不定我们能成为好搭档？”  
“好到什么程度？”Steve天真地笑起来。  
Bucky装模作样地托着下巴。相比对方发自内心的表情，自己的嘴角上扬地其实很别扭—他没发无视腰间的匕首。  
“出生入死？或者婚礼上，帮你拿戒指的伴郎？你觉得怎么样？”  
“我可不要！你会是任何人婚礼上的焦点！新娘都会跟你跑掉吧！”  
两人都大笑起来。

“我都没和姑娘跳过舞…”Steve略有委屈地低下头，“更不会跳舞。”  
“我可以教你！”Bucky用力挠着对方的头发，几乎要把对方塞进餐盘里，“多多练习，姑娘们一定会对你神魂颠倒。”  
Bucky眨了一下右眼，“毕竟可是我的学生！”

“那明天注射完血清后，你愿意教我一只舞吗？”看着Bucky的笑容，Steve发觉自己脸颊变得灼热起来。  
“那当然没问题！”

第三天一早，实验正式进行。  
“如果我现在说想上厕所，是不是太晚了？”Steve赤身躺在注射舱体里，向Bucky讲着蹩脚笑话。  
“Jerk！记住我午饭时和你说过的话。”  
撤步前，Bucky犹豫了下，还是在对方脑门上留下了一个吻。  
“Bucky？”  
舱门关闭。没有给Steve询问这个突如其来的吻任何时机。

当他再次睁开眼时，屋子里空无一人。日光柔和的照射进来，已完全不是实验室的点状刺眼射灯。他疑惑地从铁丝床上起身，瞬间发觉自己身体的异样。在努力接受镜中全新外表的时间里，有人敲门走了进来。

对方是Nat，但又不是。  
她的眼角有明显的岁月雕刻痕迹。

“Nat？”他有些恍惚，“现在是什么时候？”  
“下午两点。”

“Bucky呢？”

Nat摇了摇头，又沉默了许久。

“如果你问年份…现在是2011年。”

Steve低着头，没再提问。

“你没事吧？”

“我只是，只是错过了一生中最重要的一只舞……”

 

FIN  
===========  
[注]拉弥亚是希腊神话里吃小孩的女妖。2011年是队一上映的时间。  
电影中Peggy的很多戏份是漫画中Bucky嫁接来的，我试图将她的桥段再转给Bucky。像《我只存在于你的时间线里》和这篇，A4后我想写更多Mu或半Mu的短篇。下周会正常更《全面瓦解》的完结章。谢谢阅读。  
stucky for life！


End file.
